Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures of Robots
Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures of Robots is an upcoming Ed, Edd n Eddy/20th Century Fox crossover to be made by Stuingtion. Plot In a world populated by sentient robots, Rodney Copperbottom is an aspiring young inventor who idolizes Bigweld, a famous inventor, entrepreneur, and philanthropist whose company provides robots with spare parts. Following Bigweld's example to "see a need, fill a need", Rodney invents Wonderbot to assist his dishwasher father Herb. When Herb's supervisor confronts them, Wonderbot panics and wreaks havoc in the kitchen, leaving Herb in debt. To help Herb pay for the damages, Rodney decides to move to Robot City, hoping to present Wonderbot to Bigweld Industries in order to get a job there. Upon arrival at Robot City, Rodney is ejected from Bigweld Industries by his second-in-command Phineas T. Ratchet, who in Bigweld's absence has stopped producing spare parts in favor of expensive "Upgrades", thereby "outmoding" robots who are unable or unwilling to pay for them. Ratchet's mother, Madame Gasket, runs the Chop Shop, a facility that collects scrap and spare parts and melts them to create Upgrades. Rodney meets ne'er-do-well Fender Pinwheeler; he is taken in by Fender and his fellow outmodes, known collectively as the "Rusties": Crank, Lugnut, Diesel, Fender's sister Piper, and their boarding mother Aunt Fanny. Word of Rodney's mechanical prowess spreads, and he is hailed as a local hero after he and the Rusties fix outmodes throughout the neighbourhood, although they are eventually unable to cope with the demand due to the spare part shortage. Hoping to enlist Bigweld's help, Rodney and Fender infiltrate the Bigweld Ball (where he is reputed to make an appearance), only for Ratchet to announce that Bigweld will not attend. Enraged, Rodney publicly berates Ratchet, who orders his security team to eliminate him. Cappy, a Bigweld Industries executive opposed to Ratchet's plans, rescues Rodney and Fender. Fender is captured by a Sweeper and taken to the Chop Shop, where he discovers Gasket and Ratchet's plan to use a heavily-armed fleet of Super-Sweepers to destroy all outmodes throughout the city in order to make them into more upgrades, and escapes. Meanwhile, Rodney and Cappy fly to Bigweld's mansion, where Rodney confronts Bigweld, imploring him to return to Bigweld Industries. A disgruntled Bigweld reveals that Ratchet's greed and business sense won over his idealism in the management of Bigweld Industries, and orders Rodney to leave. Crushed, Rodney calls his parents, intending to return to Rivet Town, but Herb convinces him to stay and fight for his dreams or he will spend the rest of his life regretting it just like Herb. As the Rusties arrive to bid Rodney farewell, Fender reveals Gasket and Ratchet's plot; Rodney rallies Cappy and the Rusties to stop them. They are soon joined by Bigweld, who has regained his resolve, having realized how much he and his ideals meant to Rodney. The group returns to Bigweld Industries where Bigweld fires Ratchet, but Ratchet knocks him unconscious, planning on melting him down as well. Rodney, Cappy and the Rusties battle Gasket and her army of Super Sweepers alongside an army of outmodes that Rodney had repaired earlier. Gasket is destroyed when she falls into her own furnace, while Rodney and Bigweld immobilize the Super-Sweepers and defeat Ratchet. Taking control of Bigweld Industries once again, Bigweld promises to make spare parts available to everyone. Later, Bigweld holds a public ceremony in Rivet Town, where he nominates Rodney as his new second-in-command and eventual successor. Rodney provides Herb with new replacement parts and a flugelhorn-like instrument to fulfill his dreams of being a musician. After a shaky start, Herb leads Rodney, Cappy, the Rusties, Bigweld and the townspeople in a rousing rendition of "Get Up Offa That Thing". Trivia *Courage, Norbert and Daggett, Invader Zim, GIR, The Powerpuff Girls, and Marshall P.F. guest star in this film. *''Ed, Edd n Eddy - Season 5'', Camp Lazlo, and Robot were all released in the year, 2005. Scenes * Category:Stuingtion Category:Disney crossovers Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Films dedicated to Robin Williams Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-venture series